hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Scourgefreeze
Ivan Scourgefreeze 'is a male Kurovan dog. He was a former member of the Forgotten, but eventually left his homeland and became a Kurovan to train as a soldier in the War Legion. He is currently a Legionnaire. He was a member of the Ravenhowl Exploration. Appearance Ivan is a very large pooch that seems to be a cross between an Alaskan Malamute and a Siberian Husky. His mane is a light sky, pale blue and the rest of his body is white. He has lightly cyan-tinted blue eyes and blood/skin of the same colour. He has large feathered wings that are capable of lifting far more than just his weight. He is severely blind, and he wears glasses all the time. Biography He was born in Year 67. Therefore being 20 years old. Personality Category:Characters Ivan Scourgefreeze is somewhat reclusive. He dislikes many people, but enjoys a good conversation. He is very blunt, sometimes going so far as to be insulting to others. However, he cares deeply for those he loves, and will do anything to protect them. That being said, he's still fairly laid back. Most of his feelings, he doesn't show frequently, such as his patriotism for his homeland and his various likes and dislikes. He may seem rough and tough on the outside, but inside, he is quite gooey. Magic & Abilities Ivan knows some basic Ice magic, mostly consisting of applying cold to objects and creating small chunks of ice. He is incredibly skilled with Great swords, but also has the hang of other weapons. He is also a bit risky in the physical manner, using his own self to fight, and that does not just mean using his claws but his whole body. He actually has a very strong body and can lift most smaller creatures, and possibly even those his size, his wings helping him even more to contain the weight. Despite this he isn't really into flying. Family Parents * Both parents are unknown and Deceased. Grandparents * Varya Scourgefreeze (Grandmother, Deceased) * Unknown grandfather (Deceased) Spouse * Mercy Windwing Children * Royale Scourgewing (Daughter) Relationships [[Mercy Windwing|'Mercy Windwing]] Mercy and Ivan met when they were little puppies. Thanks to the dog, she and her friend Crystal Windwing survived the massacre of the Windwing clan. Years later, after the war between the Hikarai and Kurovan, they meet again, and eventually they ask each other out. Not much later, they get married, and currently they live in a small semi-underground house in the Highland Sierra along with their children. [[Sarghal Darkfang|'Sarghal Darkfang']] Sarghal is Ivan's friend since they were children. They randomly met while Ivan was taking a break from Guard duty, doing a favour to the Assassin Association by guarding their hoard. They soon became good friends and went on adventures together. However, they got separated when Sarghal became a Counsellor, because he had to do other important duties himself. They still get along very well and often do favours for each other.